


Revenge

by viciouswishes



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-18
Updated: 2004-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Beta: lorneloverSet: X-Men Movieverse - after X2.For: The 12 Days of Ficlets Challenge. Day 02.





	Revenge

Revenge. That's what Charles probably thinks this is. No, Charles is too smart for that. But perhaps this is revenge, but not against Charles – in the name of Charles. In the name of every person who has suffered for their differences.

"Blast them to hell," he had told Pyro. And he watched as the boy ignited the headquarters of the Washington D.C. Anti-Mutant League. The flames were consecrating the ground.

Mystique put her hand on his shoulder. "Erik," she whispered in his ear as she morphed into a sadly ordinary looking woman, "we must go. The trucks are coming."

"Do you think that the boy will be caught?" he asked her.

"Not if he's good. Not if he's good." She opened the door for him and climbed in on the driver's side. "Why'd you do it, Erik?"

He turned to look at Mystique who had morphed into Charles. "I was wondering when you'd come around."

"Why?" Charles insisted. "It will only fuel their hate. Nothing will be accomplished, and you've put John in great danger."

"Revenge, my dear Charles. Revenge over those who have hurt us. Over those who have hurt you."


End file.
